Is it Destiny?
by Jireyrey
Summary: Is it destiny if Yuuki and Kaname were meant together? Even after life? Is it for eternity?


**CHAPTER ONE; Kuran...Kaname?**

"Urgh, aren't they the guys from Class 1-C? Why are they here?" The people from 1-B whispered as three guys were beside a guy with the last name, Kuran.

"Ah, are they bullying Kuran_-Sama_?!"

"Hey, hey, it's better not to get involved even if he's popular."

Akiran Yuuki, a girl with petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with red, and shoulder length dark brown hair with light red/brown hue highlights, who watched everything, then walked up bravely to Kuran's desk and kicked. "How old are you guys?" She asked, with a disgusted face. "Can't you do anything than bullying the weak, you dumb asses?"

"You..." One of the guys said, "don't think I won't hit you because you're a girl!" He charged towards the girl, throwing a punch. She quickly kick his nuts, which he fell to the ground. The other two guys helped him up, and ran away, shouting, "We'll remember this!"

"Akiran_-San,_" a voice said. Yuuki turned around and it was Kuran speaking. "You should be careful, that's no good!"

"...Huh?"

"You're a girl, so you shouldn't fight with guys! You should treasure youself! What if you got a serious injur-"

"Shut up." Yuuki cut his sentence off. Pissed, she gave a laugh, and glared at him. "Why should I have to listen to the person I saved but instead of thanking me, is giving me a lecture?"

"...Ahh, is it about a while ago?" Kuran chuckled, which many girls fell to the ground from the chuckle. "It was a misunderstanding. They-"

"I don't care." Yuuki cut him off again. She turned around, and added, "You're welcome," then walked away to get some drink.

As she walked to the cafeteria, she gave a laugh. "What a dumbass," she said, then after getting her drink, she walked back to her class.  
Yuuki avoided her eye-contact with Kuran, who stared at her very hard. She walked towards her desk, took her bag, packed everything, and walked out of class then school. As she was walking home, she only thought about Kuran, and how annoying he was. Instead of thanking her, he was giving her a lecture. She got all distracted that she didn't notice three men in black suit was in front of her. She bumped, and fell to the ground.

"Ouch..."

"Akiran Yuuki." One of the men said. Yuuki was surpised they knew her name. She quickly stood up, patted her skirt, then asked, "How do you know my name?"

"We need you to follow us, Akiran Yuuki."

"And if I decline?"

"You can't." Another men said suddenly appearing from behind, and held her arms very hard from the back. She resisted, but as she resists, the man's fingernails were sharp that it scratched her and it bleed a little. "We already know you know Karate. It's no use."

She clicked her tongue, and raised her leg to kick but then another guy kicked back her kick resulting her to fall losing her balance. The man kneeled down, touched her head to said some foreign words. Yuuki suddenly felt tired. Very tired. She tired her best not to, but then failed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Kuran Yuuki, I love you from the start I've seen you and forever will. I mark my words, and you're the only light for me." a man appeared in front of her and spoke. He had brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his handsome, and sexy face._

_"I love you too," Yuuki found herself speak. "Kaname Onii-Sama, I love you too."_

_'Kaname' laughed. "Yuuki, didn't I tell you to just call me 'Kaname'?"_

_"Alright, fine," Yuuki pouted. "Kuran Kaname, my lover for life, I loved you from the start and forever will." She smiled and he smiled back._

* * *

Yuuki gasped. She opened her eyes, looking everywhere until her eyes can't. _Where... am I?_

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said, as she recognized the voice. _Kuran...what ever his name was._

"Wha-what? I-?!" Yuuki spoke trying to ask what happened, where she was, what happened to her.

"Oh, this place is an empty classroom and it has been hidden and abandoned. So I often use this class to investigate some supernatural stuffs like Vampires or ghosts."

Yuuki froze. _Vampires? Ghosts? Ridiculous._ She stood up, and walked away. "I'm leaving."

"Yuuki_-San._ I still have some stuffs I need to talk with you." Kuran chased after her. But it was no use; she didn't turned around. He sighed, stood where he was, and spoke, "Stop, Yuuki."

Yuuki froze. Suddenly, memories flew into her but then she couldn't remember. "At least put some _-San,_ Kuran_-San._" Yuuki turned around. "You're dead annoying. Don't talk to me."

Kaname stood where he was, watching Yuuki leave the clubroom. He sighed and ran after her. He grabbed her arm, pushed her towards the wall, blocking her way. "I won't let you go."

"Wha-"

"What are those marks on your hand? I'm sure you know."

Yuuki pushed him away, and quickly took a look at her hands. Indeed, they were marks and dried blood around it. _The man's fingernails...!_

"From now on, it's possible that something like this could happen frequently." Kuran said. "So please, let me be there for you since you've been like this already."

Yuuki sighed. She believed it was a dream but it wasn't. She raised her eyebrow, like asking, "So? Your name?"

Kuran laughed. He introduced himself, smiling. "I am Kaname. Kuran Kaname. Pleasure to meet you."

"Eh? ...Kuran Kaname?"

"Is something the matter, Akiran_-San_?"

She thought she heard that name somewhere but she didn't mind. "No," she replied. "I'm leaving. Also, don't touch me so casually, Kaname." She said, and walked away.

Kaname smiled, and said to himself,

"It's fine, because I'll definitely protect you, Yuuki."

While walking, Yuuki decided to visit the clinic. She took a bandage and alcohol, to treat her hand.

_CREAK!_

She looked back. The windows were suddenly opened, and wind breezed around her. _No, it's just my imagination.._

She turned around and got surprised that she screamed. A man were right in front of her. As she screamed, the man held her neck and held her up high.

"Heh... You're the Kuran Yuuki after one thousand years, huh..."

"Wha-"

"I wonder if your blood will still be the same after one thousand years..."

_Blood? What...After one thousand years?! What the-.._

The man chuckled, and looked closely at Yuuki. "Ah..you look exactly like how you used to be... Let me taste your blood once again..."

"I order you to put her down." A voice said. Yuuki looked at the direction where the voice was. Kuran Kaname was holding a gun, aimed to the man's heart. She smiled. _Kaname...you once again came to save me..._ She said to herself and soon lost consciousness.

"If you don't, you'll surely die if I shoot to your heart."

The man clicked his tongue. Staring at Kaname hard, he slowly put Yuuki down. When Kaname slowly put down the gun, the man charged to Yuuki once more, but Kaname held the gun position, and shot to the man's arm.

"I warned you."

"Vampire hunter weapon..."

"Yes, indeed."

"Kaname-_Sama _as a human? Ridiculous..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You'll know soon, Kaname_-Sama_.."

He walked to the man and aimed to his head. "Answer me. Why the _'-Sama'_, and what do you mean _'as a human'_?"

The man chuckled, and spoke, "You'll know soon, Kaname_-Sama_.." and he soon teleported.

Kaname flicked his tongue, and looked at Yuuki. The shock of the first attack frightened her that she couldn't even resist or budge at the second one.

He took her bag, and searched for her ID card. As he found it, he looked for her house address. He put everything back to her bag, and her wear her bag.  
Then, he carried her gently, walked out of school, and walked to Yuuki's home, which made her return home safely.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I mean the story, not how I write. Well, if you want to know the storyline, you've got to continue reading on since I don't want to spoil it. (:


End file.
